My Bird
by sevenofmine
Summary: So I thought the gangster First person narrative perspective could use a bird. So I re-wrote parts of the movie to make him have a girlfriend. Read, enjoy, comment. Rating M, well, because I wrote in the style of the movie.
1. I

**Warning: The movie is rated M/MA (16/former 18). I took over parts and quotes of the movie (italic letters). Therefore and because I used the same style of writing (or at least I tried) there are a LOT, a very LOT of cuss words and strong language in it. So I rated this story M but I recommend you being either stone-hearted^^ or 18 or older to read this (hehe, there's kind of irony in this). Please don't complain afterwards about what happens in this story or what is said there because I warned you. I also warn you that there might be strong violence in this story and everything else which could be a reason for rating this M/MA.**

**I do not own anything.**

**I took over quotes from the movie. I hope I marked them correctly (recognizable in italic letters).**

**It is difficult to divide this story into chapters because it actually tells the movie. So I just try. So you just read and comment, okay? ;) Great.**

**PS: It helps watching the movie before or while reading.^^**

'What are you takin' me for…a cunt?'

* * *

_'It is nineteen sixty-eight. I'm playing when all of a sudden, Fat John is coming. Not that he was fat because he wasn't. He was skinny. But he was called Fat because his mum was fat. […]_

_"Go and see Freddie Mays."_

_Fucking hell. My heart was going mad. Freddie Mays!'_

And so I was sitting now on the couch in his business apartment. _What a place. A fucking palace._

I look at Tommy, the old house pet and at the two mobsters, bodyguards, I assume. _Then he came._ And he was not alone. Accompanied by a woman, twenty perhaps, at most. She was blond, had her hair in a tight ponytail, she was very tall for a woman, I estimated her to be one meter eighty.

She wore dark blue jeans, black sports shoes, a black top and a dark brown, very dark brown leather jacket. I could see the gun in her holster, she is not the bitch for the guys, perhaps she is, but she also is one of them, I can see that in her dark black eyes that are cold. Her skin is very pale and I think she is far too thin for her height.

_There he was. In […] Italian leather shoes […] what a man._ And he sat down on the couch in front of me and she sat down right next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder but I could see that he wasn't the only man who she was fucking with.

She was watching me intensively and I could see a little smile in her face. She also wanted to shag me, that was clear. But I concentrated back on Freddie Mays. He offers me a drink and I accept.

_'Are you scared?' 'Nah.' _What a question. Fucking yeah, man, I was scared. But I didn't want to show, of course. Because I was fucking curious what this all here meant. _Scared? I didn't need a drink. I was drunk enough._

When they all laughed, the girl didn't. She seemed to be smart, smarter than that bunch of men sitting here in the room. But I was smart enough to notice that and now her slight smile wasn't a fucking-wanting-smile, it was a smile of knowledge.

A smile that she wanted to get to know me better and that she liked me. Tommy puts the drink on the table and I take the glass. I listen to Mays, listen carefully.

[…] When he smashes the glass against his bodyguard's head, I watch the woman. She remains calm, no reaction in her face, wow, she must be a fucking profi. _'You're in son'_ he says when he sits down again. _'And do me a favor, take out the rubbish, ya?'_

* * *

We're five and nobody wants a fight with us. I tear out the guy from under the gun. He looks startled and I shortly have to smile, I wanna do it perfectly now. _'Hold him' _Freddie ordered. The two guys did.

_'What's the problem?'_

_'You are!'_ He starts smashing the car and I help him. Wow, this is fun. I don't know but the girl stays there still at her place, staring at us. She smiles again, she is wise and sweet like a viper. She likes the glass splattering down.

I jump in delight and see the ruined window. It makes my heart beat. We both return to the woman, her name's Theresa.

I don't believe it, that guy really wanted to stab him? Stab Freddie Mays? What an honor for me to shove his head against his fucking luxury car, push harder, press it man, yeah. I feel satisfied. _'Nice' _he says and she smiles at me, more than usually.

* * *

Too many girls, I'm not interested in them. Only in the one. She's the one of Freddie Mays, Theresa. I'm more interested in alcohol and cigarettes, why do I need a cooch then?

They are so fucking happy and dancing but she only sits there, like I do. She does not join the fucking dumbasses. She's smart, with the gun in her holster and her fucking cool leather jacket.

_Billy not so smart, Roland […], Derrick […], Eddie […] and Tommy, Freddie's old house pet. Happiest, fucking monkeys in a cage._ Together with a bunch of stupid girls, only trying to get one of the guys' peckers for their long night at home. But this night it ain't gonna come so far. They're _not like me._

I carry on smoking my delicious cigarette and try to get drunk enough to exchange a few words with Theresa whose just cuddling with Tommy. Fucking bitch, she always tends to get the older ones. He stands up, the phone is ringing.

_'Boys, get in the car.' _I listen carefully, might get interesting. _'The club's on the fire.'_ We guys look at each other, we're about three who weren't dancing with the bods. Before I stand up, I feel a hand on my shoulder. Oh my fucking god, it's Theresa and she smiles at me, she's cute, she's strong and she's Mays' bitch, not mine. The only reason why _I_ want to have her. She is one of the first to leave, she drives the car.

We arrive and the club's literally on fire. I see Freddie standing there staring into the flames, calmly smoking.

_'You seen anyone?'_ Tommy asks.

_'No.'_

Theresa runs next to him, he blows out the smoke and kisses her.

'Everybody out?' she asks and he nods, taking another drag. She cuddles her head on his shoulder, fucking god, if I were him, I would treat her more carefully. She's the only queen among us guys, the other girls are just worthy to go down on us.

I look around. How did this happen? Nobody provokes Freddie Mays, nobody who's still sane. They're trying to get answers out of the girl who escaped but gales are so damned stupid – not Theresa, she's one of us. Freddie looks tired, his club's burning down and he looks tired. He grinds and lights a new one. I look past him and see a light going on.

What the fucking hell is this? I walk past, Freddie looks up surprises, I don't care.

_'What the hell is he up to?'_ Don't care, fucking Russian bodyguard with deep British accent. I walk down the street, want to know what it means. The car is lightening up, the lamps are dazzling me, my steps become quicker, the car is pulling out, I see the gun and hear the shot but I stand still.

This fuckin' moron can't target and I still stand when the car vanishes in the shadows. Yeah man, you're too stupid to do anything. I turn around. Freddie's glance at me, he would have been more satisfied if I got shot.

Never go out alone, the golden rule. He drags his cigarette and I look back to the shadows in which the car disappeared. This is going to be trouble. Not for me, for them.

_Lenny Taylor […] think you're better than Freddie Mays? Lenny fucking Taylor._

_'You brain little fuck!' _His foot hits my head and I do not respond. I stare on the floor, back on the table and on the fucking tits of Theresa, sitting directly opposite to me, where Mays uses to sit.

_'What did I say? What did I fucking say?' _

He walks around, angrily, of course. I don't dare to move. _'What did I tell you?'_

You wanna torture me? Think out something else. _What was I supposed to do? He start the fire, he fucking shot at me._ I beat him up, I bashed everything out of him, playing golf with his fucking head. We're five and Theresa finishes him off after we done the ground work.

She knees down to him, he's bleeding all over. She is very calm and I bet he feels her peppermint breathe on his pale skin. Blood already tickling on the floor, but she knees over him, so calm and so disciplines. Her hand touches his cheek.

'Do you want to die?' she asks, neutral not aggressive, but softly.

'No' he stammers.

'Then we haven't been hard enough' she decides and with "we" she means us, not her.

She has just watched and we prepared meal for her. She is ready to tear flesh and bone apart. And so she does. She pulls out her favorite tool, two knives, a very sharp one and one that reminds me on a dentist or pathologist. I bet she bought it in a medical store.

This time she chooses the dissecting tool, poor guy, that's the worst choice. He whimpers in fear and pain. His nose is already red and the blood is flowing down all of his face. But she does not smile anymore, although it's dark and can see no emotion in her face and when he starts to scream, her face is empty.

Only the dark black eyes, as dark as the pupils, are fixing down the body, and he screams, fucking justice, he tried to shoot me, a lousy shooter. He screams for long time, feels like hours and I'm enjoying every breath of it. After minutes of eternity she's finished with flaying his chest. It's a disaster, a fucking mess. The guy next to me turns around to chuck up.

But I like the view, what she has done to him. He's not dead yet and she kicks with her feet, his head is making a dumb noise, three, four times. Nobody can hear you scream. And finally he gives up, kicks into the stomach follow, he seems close to honking.

A final kick in his neck and he's finished, I smile seeing how he's gone from us and now I can see a little smile in her face, too. She looks up, then cleans her knife on his trousers and puts it away.

_'You'll be alright?' _Kicking me out of my thoughts. Mays answers snappy: _'Alright?'_

I don't listen to what follows. _'It's not fucking alright, it's all fucking wrong, you morons!'_

I sit there, unimpressed. There's something confusing about Theresa, she's gone so quit in the past week.

_[…] 'Well, here's the chair who wants it?' _he screams and points to the place next to Theresa.

_'There is, come, who wants it!'_ I want it, I fucking want it. I see myself there, a bit older, exactly sitting like I'm now, Theresa in my arm, her head cuddled into my shoulder, I'm older, she isn't, I still don't know her age.

She's so fucking pretty and I want her. Together with that place over there, I want it, Freddie, I want. And I will fucking get it.

The place is empty again and Freddie sits down, next to Theresa and puts his arm around her shoulder. _'You ain't gotten the bugs, none of you. And you—' _ I know.

Not a cunt, you fucking son of a bitch. I will show you. I promise. _'You. You're coming with me'_ he decided. I look up surprised. We're all surprised. I stand up. Theresa and Mays stand up. She'll drive us, she's our backup. Coz she can kill in a fight twenty versus one, she's our Joker. She's his fucking Joker.

I get a gun. _'Don't use it.'_

I would like to.

Maybe, maybe not.

Let's see.

* * *

_Hey, look at me. Hey, can or can't. Look at me. Look in my fucking eyes. 'You fucking piss!' 'Lenny, don't fuck around.' _ The big boys are quarreling, when I'm so far I make sure there are no other boys, I wanna be the head, the only head and only Theresa is worth to survive the change of the big wheels.

I've seen her going with Freddie Mays home, what are they gonna do? What a question, I wanna, too. Coz Freddie does, I want his suit, his pin, his power, his girl.

[…] _Oh dear Maxi, just you wait, son. Delicious pics in front of my eyes, broken glasses, window pieces flying around, Maxi just through it all. But that's nothing compared to what happened to Lenny Taylor._

I only imagine the beginning. That's gonna be fun, I already know, I will let her watch. They stand up. He's so fucking small and fat in comparison with tall and thin Freddie Mays.

I'm fascinated. Freddie remains so calm toward this moron. This fucking idiot, he's gonna pay for that.

We drive home alone. He told her to spy on Lenny. Well, one of the best things she can do, watch. Be a passive observer. And so we're alone in car. It's fucking pissing outside, pouring really.

I stare at him. He's concentrating on driving, he blows at his cigarette and it colors orange, glowing. Fucking calm he is. _Beautiful watch._ All his things. I go through them, list them in my mind. He notices my staring. I wanna be in his shoes, that suit, his fucking Italian suit, I wanna have Theresa. I remember what she told me when he was out of sight.

She was pregnant.

She was fucking pregnant, from Freddie Mays!

I was perplex, startled, couldn't react. She had touched my cheek.

'What are you gonna do?' I asked.

She hesitated, she was uncertain, never experienced that before. 'Keep it. Raise it.'

I nod.

'I don't love him, you know' she said.

I looked into her raven-hued eyes.

She laughs at me. 'I like you, really.' She came closer. 'If it comes hard to hard, I'll be on your side. Pretty soon' she whispers and steps back.

Quite in the right moment because Freddie appears behind her. How did she know? Doesn't matter. She was pregnant, keeping the child from Freddie Mays. I want her, I want it.

I also wanna have a fucking child with her, such an awesome girl, so pretty and strong. She's better than Mays, he's not worth her. I get his tie-pin, put it on.

* * *

We meet Theresa in the restaurant again. We're three and we enter. She's dressed up, I've never seen her in a dress before. I think he told her to. She was so pretty, even without so much make-up, her skin was pale and perfect.

Her black was knee-long, tight and black, matching her eyes and her soul. She's more awesome than all styled-up girls in here together. Freddie puts his arm around her waist and she lets him do. Now I see it, too, her belly, she's pregnant. She's beautiful.

We decide for dinner, what to eat. He whispers something into Theresa's ear. She nods and stand up. 'We'll be back in five minutes' he says and they leave.

_'Mind if I sit down?' _

I look up. Pretty girl, too much make-up, too shimmering dress. I don't care, I play my role until Theresa and fucked-up Freddie return.

And he really likes her? Shoves Theresa and me away. We're ought to dance. What's this about Karen? Why can he have all the girls? I want Karen, but then I feel Theresa's hand on mine. She stares into my eyes.

'You don't want that bitch' she says, she orders, she persuades. She puts her hand on my shoulder. She presses her boobies on my chest. They feel so round, like balls, not big, B I guess. They're enough. I press her on me, she's tall but I am taller.

We dance, but I watch. I watch Freddie Mays flirting with that bitch after he had just fucked up another one. This son of a —. Theresa sees me staring at him.

'What about tonight?' she asks and I look down at her.

'What about now?' she asks.

I stare at her. I give a short nod and we leave the dancing place.

She leads me somewhere, perhaps the place where she had just been before. 'Staff only' I read on a sign but she nods to a guy in a black suit. He lets us pass and we walk through a corridor, past the kitchen.

I hear the song changing, is that Karen singing? We go on and leave the restaurant, it's a back door we went through. She closes it behind us and we're in a dark backyard, no light, no one, we're on our own. She smiles at me and I press her at the wall. I smile at her, my evil smile and I open my trousers. 'Come on' she whispers and I press my pelvis at hers.

The old in-and-out-game _(referring to A Clockwork Orange, a movie with McDowell in the main role)_. We do it, five, ten minutes, she's fucking good and I feel so satisfied after it. Better than I ever expected, so fucking good. I push her against the wall and look at her again, fucking scaring eyes, can't see the pupils, everything is black.

She smiles and I touch her globes, so fucking soft but strong. How does she make it? She touches my cheeks with her hands. She presses her lips on mine, she's on tiptoe to reach me. We kiss, long, intensively. I enjoy every second, she's so fucking good.

Then she stops abruptly and turns around. She takes my hand and without another word she leads me back inside, to the table where Freddie Mays is sitting and watching Karen sing.

_Just another bird._

We both sit down, looking at each other and thinking the same thing.

_Just another skinny, fucking bird._

I read Theresa's mind. She hates her. She loves that I hate her, too.

_'Good evening everyone' _ she starts. I make the ash fall in the ashtray. I don't want to listen all over it again, why do you think we escaped from here? Not to listen to your fucking voice, Karen.

_'This is for Mr. Mays…Freddie' _she says.

_'Freddie?' _ I ask.

_'Shut up' _he answers.

Theresa smiles.

_'You like her, don't you?'_

_'I said, shut it.'_

And then she sings again, Theresa sighs. I smile and I laugh silently.

I don't listen to it anymore. I'm lost in my thoughts. I blow at my cigarette. It does not glow. _And you Mr. Freddie Mays. You had the ghosts swimming in her eyes. Dancing in her head. You had a slip into her mouth […] deep down into her belly. […]_

I stare at him, how can he be so fascinated by such a girl? He gives applause, I do, too, Theresa does, too.

**Okay, this chapter was very long, the next one will be shorter. Please review.**


	2. am

**Please read the warning in chapter number one. I do not own anything.**

* * *

Six months later, Theresa bore her child, her common child with Freddie Mays. It's a girl and she calls her Scarlet, she has a scar on her left leg, the birth hadn't been the calmest one, not when a bitch of Freddie Mays is in hospital and Lenny still lives to send his killers.

But Scar and Theresa are well and she cares for her daughter, Freddie barely sees her, he's too busy with Karen. It is okay for Theresa, she doesn't want Scarlet to be so fascinated by her daddy.

So Scar stays at home with the boyfriend of Theresa, some other guy, some other killer. May he. Theresa's still sleeping with me. I don't know if he knows, I don't know if Mays knows, I hope so. Now, Theresa's my fucking bitch.

But now, _Roland's pulled over. […] Eddie Miller. That was Eddie Miller, talking to Lenny Taylor. What would Lenny Taylor want with a little shit like Eddie Miller? _We were about to find out, my colleague, Theresa and I.

_Run, Eddie, run. 'Shut the fuck up, let me deal with this' _I tell my colleague.

I don't like him, I wanna be with Theresa on my own. _[…] 'Oh, you' _he says and I have to smile when he opens the door. He offers us tea, what a wimp. I tell him to sit down. I sit down in front of him.

My colleagues stands a bit farer away but Theresa stands directly next to me, folding her arms, she wanna watch. _'Eddie, look at me. Eddie, look in my fucking eyes. Look in my fucking eyes.'_

I don't want to mess around, I want it simple, I wanna show Theresa how easily I can handle this. She's still the girl of Mays, just that they meet secretively, everybody knows about it but Karen.

She thinks he's a good man, but he's still fucking the mother of his daughter. Eddie keels over. I roll my eyes, great start. I take a drying shirt that's hanging around and start beating the hell out of him. He gets to consciousness, of course and I do not even do hard things. My colleague can't stand it, why not? Theresa seems amused.

_'Sit down […] breathe. What did Lenny Taylor want, Eddie?'_ I ask and I know that my fucking eyes are scaring it out of him.

He tries to play the stupid one. I can't stand it and hit him, why's he such a mollycoddle? I repeat my question without losing my discipline, something Theresa taught me.

_'Maxi picked me up. I don't know what they want […] I'm a thief. I'm just a fuckin' thief. […] Freddie, he's a lovely man. He's been good to me […]'_

_'You're so fucking boring' _ I say.

Man, why do I bother with him? He tries to convince me. I don't believe him a word, he's weak. _'Look in my fucking eyes.'_

He's getting me angry. And he tells me. They're gonna kill Freddie Mays. I hesitate.

_'Kiddy smell' _I say. He's a fucking daddy. _'That's lovely.'_

I smile at him, he is weak. I don't want to be that weak. _'Look at me.'_

_'I can't do it.'_

I smile. I like to be greater than him. Why the fucking hell am I so kind to him? I should beat the shit out of him, right now, right here. That's what I'd like to do. I'm finished here.

* * *

_Roland is talking about going straight and tell Freddie. Freddie Mays. Freddie Mays, I know something you don't. Pull over, Roland. Punch ya. _We stop somewhere, out of town. Theresa gives me the ax from the backseat.

I am surprised, was it so obvious? We step out, Roland has no idea. I hold the ax behind my back, Theresa's getting in a great view, she wants to watch and so I touch his head.

He looks up, tries to call me names. I don't laugh, I don't smile. I hit him with the ax. His head smashes against the car, leaving a little hole and a scratch, the poor car. I don't want blood on it. He falls down but is not dead. Before I can hit him one more final time, Theresa takes the ax out of my hand. I wanna protest but the look in her eyes makes me silent.

She pulls the body away from the car, he is still breathing, his eyes flickering open, close to losing consciousness. She's such a fucking bitch when I see her placing the blade of the ax on his neck.

She press it one time deep into it, not much blood sloshing around, she doesn't get wet by blood, it's a clean method, not much blood spilling, it's a good method, I think. She cleans the ax with his white shirt and then without a word, grabs his car keys and sits down into the car.

'You wanna too?' she asks and I step on the co-driver's seat. She puts the ax on the backseat and we drive away.

'What are we going to do?' I ask her. She's concentrating on the road. 'We're gonna watch' she answers simply and I look forward to it.

* * *

Why the fucking hell does Karen have to join this…meeting? I look at Theresa on the couch, she's rather one of us than a girl, she's a fucking killer. And like all of us, she rather stares at Karen's tits than at her face.

_'You should better watch your mouth'_ he says to me. Fuck yourself, Freddie Mays. You have no idea what's ahead. _[…] 'This is all we do. We wait.'_

* * *

We're at my home and I'm getting dressed. She's still in bed, naked. She wants to sleep, yesterday Scarlet had hold her awake all night. Tonight, her boyfriend's watching her.

He's lovely, I met him, I think he knows. But he loves Theresa, who doesn't? I button my shirt and turn to her. She smiles at me.

'You're looking perfect' she says and I come over to kiss her, not romantically, that's not my cup of tea, but I kiss her.

'And you're looking beautiful' I answer and she helps me to button the shirt.

The Freddie Mays tie-pin. I look at it. She takes it and puts it on my tie. The only person I can trust, the only person with whom I can work together without fearing that she might want my place.

She likes being next to number one, not being number two but being out of counting, she's a girl and she's using that advantage.

I am ready. She is ready, tight dark blue jeans, as always, sometimes black leather, black blouse, black leather jacket. I'm superman, she's super-girl.

* * *

I visit Karen. This makes my decision stronger. Freddie Mays, you have to get out of my way or you'll pay for it. You'll pay for it anyway, so don't bother. New-decorating, fucking bird, Theresa would never want that.

_'You know, you're not bad looking.'_

I could have killed her right now. A hit into her face, a kick into her stomach and over it is. She is pretty, I have to admit this, but I don't feel the same as with Theresa toward her. She was a fucking serious bone for Freddie, he gets all he wants. But she's just a bird, I don't want to have a bird, Theresa is no bird, she's a tiger.

_'Why don't you find yourself a nice girl? I could help you with that..'_

_'Do me a favor. I don't like so many birds, they're coming outta my ears.'_

She laughs. I have not a bird, I have a fucking tiger waiting for me. Not someone I have to watch after my whole time, who I have to worry about. She can look after herself, but Karen, I could kill her in a blink of an eye.

I free the wall and look at horses, fucking god, she really took over command in her. _'Freddie's not allowed to see it yet.'_

Yeah, I bet he'll tell you this is pretty but just to fuck you up, my dear. _'What are you thinking?' _ What the fucking hell am I thinking? I lie, of course, because it's deeply ugly, golden and brown horses, oh my fucking god.

_'You know Freddie's mad about horses so I thought I'd make him a nice engagement present.'_

_'You are—?'_

_'An engagement present? As in, me and Freddie, get married.' _

She shows me her fucking ring. _'Didn't he tell you?'_

_'No, he fucking didn't.' _ Yes, I become mean. Because I fucking didn't like that bitch, Friday couldn't come too early.

_'I've never been happier' _ she says.

Yeah, you're happy, my congrats.

_'I'm not surprised he didn't tell you.'_

Now, really? Do you know, bitch, how close I am to make my own Friday night right now?

_'There is something very ugly in you […] I can see it inside your eyes […].' _

I know, it's my hatred toward you and you'll gonna pay so I smile, evilly.

_'Well, I love Freddie.'_

You don't know him.

She gets angry, I try to discipline myself. _'Whatever it takes. You understand me?'_

She spits at me, she fucking spat at me, that bitch. _'Do you understand?' _she hisses.

_'Yeah, I'm sorry' _ I say. _'I wish the best for you […] yeah really. Congratulations. […] Tell him [Freddie], you know, that I'm happy for him […]'_

I leave and she has no idea what's going on, but I leave.


	3. number

_Now what was he gonna do? […] "I'm getting engaged." Cool, blame me, you ain't. Fuck me, nice walk, congrats. […] And I'm thanking, love makes you fat […]._

* * *

It's evening and Theresa and I are sitting in my car, I'm on the driver's seat, she on the co-driver's. It's dark outside and Thank God, It's Friday.

I'm smoking my fourth cigarette, she her second one. We've been waiting for a while already. She's patient, we're both, because what we're waiting for is worth it.

And then the car turns up, she takes her last drag and puts out her cigarette in the car's ash tray. I take another drag while the car is coming into sight, I'm breathing out when the lights go out and Freddie and Karen are stepping out. I'm ready for cinema.

She wears a fucking awesome dress, with flowers and short and he in his Italian suit, his shoes. But I like my own girl, you fucking idiot, she doesn't wear a flower dress, she wears a black jeans, black trainers, black blouse and a black leather jacket. She's a fucking devil among the angels. Oh my, now they're taking hands, don't cuddle, please, or I need to puke.

He gives her a kiss on her head and I do a grimace. No, I don't like that. They cross the street and I watch them curiously.

I can't look anywhere else, I don't move, I have to see it, absorb every view my eyes get. They're walking along the pavement and suddenly she screams when the man they just passed turns around and pulls out a gun.

Freddie's screaming at well, he pushing her to the ground and trying to get in front of her, to protect her from the bullet, how sweet. The man shoots and Freddie's head is going down, he stumbles backward, a shot into his belly, such an enjoyment.

She screams the lungs out of her body when she sees him stumble backward, the guy wants to shot again but his gun doesn't work, re-load it, fucking idiot.

A second car is turning up, bright lights in front, Freddie shouts at Karen that she should run for it, when already the doors swing open and men are coming out, four or five.

Freddie, playing the hero, runs toward them, Karen, again on her feet, doesn't think in fleeing, she just stand there, stupid bird, Freddie collides with a man, he's hitting his stomach, oh, they brought a baseball bat, dashing on him, one man holds Freddie tight, one tearing the bat, the others hitting. And there is Lenny Taylor himself, pointing a gun on the man who had attacked at first, give him the gun, he runs away.

Karen screams _'Bastards' _ but that doesn't help and the stupid bitch is trying to help her husband, have they already married?

She grabs one man and pulls him away, hopeless, they're so many. Meanwhile, Lenny shoves the guys from the hotel nearby back into the entrance. Karen screaming, Freddie shouting in pain, the men yelling insults, it's a fucking mess.

_'Maxi, shut her up!' _Lenny shouts. The best order he ever gave.

Theresa has lit another cigarette again, still staring on the massacre. I take a deep drag on mine, it doubles the fucking pleasure effect.

Maxi's got Karen, Freddie's shouting in fear.

Lenny smiles, walks toward him and orders, _'Cut'_ and Maxi cuts.

Freddie stars at her, how slowly the knife cuts her neck and she's falling down, not screaming anymore, finally. She falls down on the floor, everything painting in red. Now, Freddie gives up, nothing more to fight for and they can handle him. Karen touches her neck, she's not dead yet, that fucking bitch. Maxi smiles and laughs cruelly about what he's done, congrats, Maxi.

Then they leave Freddie, Lenny pulls out his gun and fires, hits one time, Freddie's going down. Lenny and his three men leave the scene, I watch them wishing I could have joined it.

_What comedy, what a skirmish. Look at his suit now […] the bird's fucked. _I take another deep drag, it feels so good in my body, _but Freddie's still twitching. He starts to move. Tries to get up, falls back._ I smile, _hopeless._

_Tries again_, such a fight, he's suffering, I feel good, I feel like god, watching his pain. _Come on, son, no, he's bringing himself along the pavement […] come on, Freddie. Two more yards, […] and I see Romeo._ I smile, it's so fucking awesome what I see here. _Come on, give her a kiss._

'What now?' Theresa asks suddenly.

'Lenny Taylor' I answer.

She nods and understands. 'Don't we have a bit more time?'

'What do you suggest?' I ask and snip the ash into the ashtray.

'Five minutes are enough for a quickie and then you can go and fuck up Lenny Taylor' she says and smiles.

I smile back, agreed. We drive to a more shadowed place where we're on our own. We climb on the backseats. I give her a condone package, but she throws it on the floor.

'You want to be on the king's place, you have to be like the last one. Freddie's got a child from me, don't you wanna get her a little half-sis?' she asks and pushes my head on hers, my lips on hers.

I kiss, long and think. This would be the finally hit for Freddie Mays, his fucking bitch pregnant with me. I laugh and I do.

And later in the night, green shadows, we drive toward Lenny Taylor. I feel fresh, fucked. I am ready, ready to kill, I look forward to it and she does look forward to it, too. _I've gotten my shitty on the backseat. _We had moved it back there, enough stuff to play with. _[…] And I'm fucking happy. Green line, green line, green line. _

Only green lights on our way to Lenny, seems as if he wants to die tonight. We park in the parking garage under the earth. _Well, I'm outside where Lenny Taylor lives […] here's me, outside, where Lenny Taylor lives. Ax, gun, I'm out the car._

Theresa's walking right next to me.

_Walking, see a car, pick it up, MOT, throwing it a million miles, walking, door, corridor, lift, I'm superman, King fucking Kong,_

she puts her head on my shoulder, _feel it up, I'm feeling up, _I scream, silently, inside of my head and mouth, a silent gasp, a shout.

She doesn't notice, I bet she does, but she doesn't say anything. I proof the gun, _then, floor, stop, open, out, corridor, walking, […] ax, gun […] hundred and twenty-four, "I'm electric, I'm frightening, terrible",_

_bam, _voices whispering, I kick the door, the next door, he says something, I shoot him, I shoot into his leg, he goes down with a moderate scream, he hits the ground.

I kick his stomach, the music's turned on, Theresa goes over, takes a handkerchief, she doesn't want to leave fingerprints and she turns up the volume so that neighbors can't hear Lenny's screams, he still mutters something, in pain, I watch him while I'm walking over to the table. Lenny's screaming insults, son of a bitch is he, I don't even listen.

I hear how Theresa's crushing something into his head and I put down the bag I was carrying. I put down the gun and Theresa opens the bag, puts out our tools, the knife, the ax, the hammer, a second hammer, something else I don't know the name of, she turns on the light, meanwhile, I put off my jacket, blue, slowly, I watch Lenny while doing so, I hung my jacket on the chair, Lenny's gone crazy, who's surprised?

I loosen my tie, I breathe deeply, I feel in such a fucking good mood, he throws away his glasses, the music's just perfect, Why, I open my shirt, unbuttoning, she helps me.

Lenny wants me to come over, I fold my clothes, I open my belt, my shoes, finally my trousers and I stay there in underwear, remove my socks. I look at Theresa, she's wonderful, black pantie, black bra, ax in her hand.

I smile when I am finished. I choose an ax as well and we turn to Lenny.

_'You ready?' _I ask.

_'Yes' _ he answers and we both, Theresa and I, start running at the same time with our axes.

Lenny's gliding in and out of unconsciousness, the axe, the wine bottle, the ice pick, the machete and the fruit bowl, kicking and screaming, Theresa and her dissecting tool, Theresa and her knife, it's a fucking party. At the end, she looks over to the drinks cabinet and seconds later, Lenny's head is throwing through it. I did it, finally.

We look at each other, we're full of blood, we cuddle down in the armchair, I'm stretching my legs, I feel so good. I lit up a cigarette, she drags, I drag. I mutter curses on Lenny, she puts her head on my shoulder.

Twenty minutes later, we're in my house, both naked and under the show, together with the knives, the axe and the machete.

Blood is mixing with water and running down or skins, she's so fucking beautiful with her blond hair, her black eyes and the blood flowing down her pale skin.

I kiss her, violently I press her against the wall and fuck her up again.

Suddenly, we hear a knock on the door. Who the fucking hell could that be? I take the machete and dry myself a bit with the towel, she is ready to pick up the axe.

_'Who is it?'_

_'Tommy' _halls it from outside.

I open.

_'Get dressed'_ he tells.

_'Why, what's wrong?'_

_'I'll be in the car.'_

Fucking serious, man. I bet they found out about Freddie, fucking hell, I'm amused.

I return to the shower, tell Theresa and five minutes later we're down where Tommy waits. He's a bit surprised seeing her with me, but she's fucking with everyone, so he says nothing.

* * *

_'You gonna tell me what this is all about, or what?'_

_'Freddie and Karen were jumped […]'_

_'Fuck me. What about Freddie?'_

He doesn't answer, he doesn't know. So we ask.

_'It's like this. He's not dead, but he's in a bad way.'_

Fuck me, we're listening to this guy. Can't Lenny do one thing properly?

He tells how they're trying to save him, I glance at Theresa on the backseat, she's proofing her fingernail's sharpness.

_[…] 'Not possible. They won't let you see him. There's a…hmm, situation.'_

_'Fucking situation.'_

_'A serious, fucking situation, Tommy.'_

_'Fuck off!'_

_'Listen, listen to me closely, Tommy. Lenny Taylor has been killed.'_

_'What?'_

_'Tonight. Hacked to death at home.'_

Tommy stares at me, stares back, I hope he doesn't know and he doesn't.

_'Do you understand what that means?' _our informant asks. _'Christmas is coming early for my colleagues up there. They're charging Freddie with murder. It's perfect, they're after him a long time […] Now, piss off.'_

_[…] 'You are some cunt […]'_

I calm Tommy down.

_'Fuck off' _ I tell our informant. I repeat and Tommy drives away, angry as hell. Theresa hasn't said anything this time.

* * *

Tommy vomits. Middle of the bridge, I try to be a fellow. He cries, fucking wimp.

* * *

It was easy to charge Freddie and he's found guilty. Christmas arrived, for Theresa and me. _The most barbarian case he ever had the misfortune to trial. _Yeah, right judge, right. _And gave him [Freddie] thirty years, to serve a minimum of twenty-five. How's that?_

_'Take him down.' _And now he looks up to me, straight into my fucking face, my fucking eyes and he knows.

He knows now who was killed Lenny Taylor. And then he looks to the person left to me, Theresa, no expression on her face, emotion-less, psychopathic, the most terrible expression her face can take, shortly before you usually run, she's the most scary of us, because she's a woman. _Justice, aye? Poor old Freddie._

* * *

_The King is dead. "I told you, I fucking told ya!" _Yes, John, we know, fucking bodyguard, Tommy looks up, he seems stressed, now Theresa is alone on Freddie's side of the couch. Just Tommy's sitting in the edge.

Theresa stared on the table. I hear them all talk but I stare out of the window. I don't move. _'You got something to say?'_ he asks me while I drink out my liquor. It turn around, I'm superman. _[…]_

_'I wanna hear it, fucking say it' _Tommy orders, he stood up.

_'He's right, you're wrong'_ I say. It will be so easy, _'what are you gonna do? […] Sit down, Tommy.' _

And I sit down as well, next to Theresa, right under the fucking horses, right there where Freddie Mays used to sit. And I feel home.

_ The King is dead. Long live the King._

* * *

_1970. A new decade. No more double six, no more Freddie, no more Lenny, bye-bye Maxi._ Crushing the glass, I'm full of his blood, but most of my clothes are still white, I did too less. I will do more next time, I promise.

_'Fucking monster' _

I hear them, yeah, I am, I'm superman, I'm a tiger.

I raise my daughter, Valentina, together with her mother Theresa.

Scarlet hates her father, Freddie Mays and I fuck her, and I imagine Freddie's facial expression if he would know.

Time's passing by.


	4. one

**Please read the warning in chapter NUMBER ONE.**

_1972, […] 1973, _I got my own birds, I got my own fucking birds, without your help, Karen, I got my birds who're all tigers, Theresa, Scarlet, Valentina.

_[…] 76, Tommy's wife dies. So he retires […], 77, 78, 79, 80, 81: I got three hundred people working for me. Top that Mr. Mays._

_[…]99, 99._

* * *

_Freddie Mays is back, lock up your daughters. Well, Freddie._

_All those years […] How's it been, son? Tough, as it tough? […] Congratulations, you're out. […]_

_I'm happy, fuck off. Look at me now, Freddie. […] Just like the old days._

I enter Chinatown, Scarlet is on my side, his own daughter, now my arm around her waist. Ha, if Freddie could see this, he'd hit the roof. I watch the Chinese gambling. I walk past them but he doesn't notice me.

_'Hello, Eddie' _I say. His look is going empty and his skin is shining green in the green light. He's pale and grey-haired.

_'Hello' _ he greets me with a deep voice, he's ruined himself, no one is looking twice at him.

_'It's been a while now, Eddie' _I take his cards. _[…]'What the fuck is going on with Freddie Mays? When he get out?'_

_'Wednesday.'_

_[…] 'Let's go somewhere more privet' _I suggest. I've become a man with less privacy because I made some enemies in the last few years. Scarlet looks around, the gun in her holster, she looks so much like her mother, only does she have the blackest hair I've ever seen, as black as her eyes and her soul.

I wonder why black hair, Freddie does not have, but after a while I found out that Theresa's hair was colored.

Scar is my bodyguard and she's faster and more dangerous than anybody else I know. She's the best.

We're out on the roof, Scar is walking behind us. Fuck me, Freddie's finally married. Fuck me again, he's married Karen, that fucking bird.

_'Eddie, you've ever killed somebody, Eddie?'_

_'What d' you mean?'_

_'Well, you know, like, killing.'_

_'Well, like "dead"?'_

_'Yeah, dead!'_

_'I have to say no.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'Well, I don't want to.'_

_'I think you could. If it was somebody really hated, you know. […] I wanna ask you a question. […] I want a straight answer. Who, if you had to choose, would you sooner kill, me or Freddie Mays?'_

He hesitates a bit. _'True'_

_'Yeah, true.'_

Hesitation. _'You.'_

I try to smile but I can't. I walk on, the answer I expected, why not? I see Scarlet smile.

_'Sorry' _Eddie says. What a wimp. _'Could I ask you a question?'_

He wanted to kill me sooner than Mays, why? Perhaps because I have made more damage, because I nearly beat him up, because I am the greater threat, because I took over?

_[…]_

_'Why haven't you killed me?'_

_'Who says I'm not going to?'_ I answer promptly.

He stands still and I stop as well. 'Really?' he asks. 'After all those years.'

'Really' I answer. 'Give me a reason why I should not?'

'What have I done to you?'

I think twice. 'You have no idea' I say smilingly and nod over to Scarlet.

Without hesitation she takes out the gun and with two shots, one into the chest and a final one between the eyes, Eddie Miller goes down and doesn't move anymore. She puts away the gun and we walk away, my arm around her waist.

* * *

My time to visit Karen, my time to finish Karen off. I should have done this twenty-five years ago. She stops singing, no doubt to recognize this voice. Wow, the same bitch she has been before, a fucking bird. We talk.

_'Just stay away from Freddie, he don't wanna see you. […] Fuck off' _she hisses.

Such an evil bitch, I look over to Theresa standing six yards away, she's gotten older with the years, very old, when I have gotten her to know, she had been sixteen, and now thirty-one years later,

mother of five children, Scarlet by Freddie Mays, Vanessa of her former boyfriend who she had killed right after the birth of their common daughter and Valentina, Jack and Carolina from me,

all five become top killers and hiding and killing deep, deep in the underground,

Theresa's 47 years old now, still blond her, far too thin, tall, she's beautiful. She and Scarlet, my pearls.

_'You stay away. I told you I'd kill for Freddie.'_

_'Oh yeah.' _Oh god, she's become desperate, not evil, only desperate with her insults, she can't do anything, neither kill nor hurt, just an old, desperate girl who had fallen in love with a wrong guy. _[…]_

_'You tell Freddie that I want to see him or there'll be consequences.'_

I have to keep her alive for tonight, so that she can tell Freddie fucking Mays what I want but after that, I don't know who of my girls or if perhaps Jack will get the honor to kill this bird.

* * *

We wait. _So, Freddie._

I blow at my cigarette, it's glowing. I lost count.

I wait, Valentina in my arm, my own daughter is now here, watching me not to go crazy.

I drink, how many bottles have it been already? I don't know. I wait.

* * *

I'm sleeping in the room with the fucking horses on the wall. Scarlet is lying on me, she sleeps as well. And finally, fucking man, I must be dreaming. I look up and in whose fucking face am I looking? Freddie Mays' fucking son of a bitch's face. Fuck me, right here.

I smile, he talks. _'Sit down, Freddie' _I offer and sit up.

Without a word Scarlet stands up to leave.

'Sleeping with your own girls?' he asks, I laugh.

'It's your daughter, Freddie. You don't recognize her?' I explain.

He looks at her, surprised.

'I'm Scarlet' she says and her voice is ice-cold, her eyes wanna kill, ice-cold bitch. She leaves without another word.

_'You know, a long time.'_

_'Yeah.' _I stand up.

[…] _'You're mad.'_

_'No, it's you. You drove me fucking nuts, you do.'_

[…] _'I did not want to kill Lenny Taylor. _But I enjoyed it. _It had to be done. _And Theresa and I did it. She loved it, I did not do so much.'

I run and grab the gun, check if it's loaded, it is and go back to Freddie Mays. He seems awake all of sudden. I think how far Scarlet have gotten already, she's out to kill Karen, I bet she'll enjoy it.

_'Take it' _I say. I repeat.

[…] I manage it, Karen's the name which still hurts him, it's his wound point. I don't have such point, I am strong. I stare out of the window and laugh, laugh about him, his world, his fucking world, nothing to lose anymore, I want that the world loses me,

I don't need it anymore, I have five fucking girls for me and one son who'll take over what I have built up, come on, Freddie, kill me, do it right here, right now, come on Freddie, I am waiting, waiting for this shot twenty-five years.

Nothing happens, I turn around. Empty, it's all empty.

Freddie Mays is gone, I can't believe it, he's out but no Karen to hug him, instead, he's meeting Theresa, I watch it from inside the building.

She stops, he stops, they talk, I don't know what about. It ends with her hitting him.

He does not hit back.

It's daylight, open street but she pulls out her knife, not her dissecting tool but her knife from under her dark black jeans.

She stabs him, cuts him open in daylight, some people scream standing nearby watching the scene, I hear her laugh when Freddie falls down, what an enjoyment, seeing him suffer like this, what an enjoyment that she could finally do this and in contrary to Lenny and his crew, she makes sure that Freddie Mays is as dead as dodo after her special treatment.

I laugh when I go back inside.

_One day I'll catch up with you._

You're dead, Freddie Mays. As is Karen, Scarlet finished you, Theresa finished you, your daughter killed your wife, your love affair killed you, Freddie.

They're all on my side. Valentina sitting opposite to me, I stare into nothing. She's my oldest daughter, thirty-two years old, Scar sitting next to her, thirty-three, close to thirty-four.

They look at me, look at the old guy sitting here. And I am thinking. My three other children are out in town, leading the town, its underground, Vanessa, twenty-seven, Jack, twenty-four and Carolina, nineteen. None of Freddie Mays' followers will live long enough from now on, nobody who ever supported Lenny or Maxi. They'll make it sure, I'm the only one, the only one still out her.

I'm still sitting here and staring into nothing when my cigarettes nearly burned down. For the first time, I don't know what to do, because I have done everything, I am on the top, I have followers, they're all for me, only for me, no fight anymore. But all those years the only thing I have done was fighting, fighting to get to the top where I am now.

I don't feel the blood on my hand, _puddles of blood, _dripping on the floor. Scar and Valentina still stare at me, both so much like their mother, black hair, one curly, one stick-straight hair, black eyes, killer eyes, psychopathic, so much like me, they love to kill, love to watch the life gliding out of their victim's eyes and mouth, how the breath stops slowly.

Oh, I've watched it so many times and I never got tired of it. _Calling me a cunt, calling me a cunt, calling me a cunt. You CUNT! I'll fucking kick ya. I'll kick fuck out ya, kick it to fuck you, fuck you, […] _I got undressed, only wear underwear.

_Oh, fucking, I'll fuck ya, burn you. Freddie Mays. _I see how they stare at me, how they look at me standing on the top of the roof, Theresa with Scarlet from Freddie, Vanessa from her former boyfriend Dean and our daughters and son, Valentina, Carolina and Jack.

They don't want to stop me, they know my time is come. They'll carry it on, they'll become number one. But right now, still now, _Freddie Mays, I don't need you Freddie, who am I?' I'm superman, King Fucking Kong._

_I can pick you up and throw you a million miles, I'M NUMBER ONE. Number fucking one, I'm number one, Number FUCKING one, number one, number one, number ONE, NUMBER ONE,_

_[…] _(I think I lost count how often he says that…) , _one, one, one, one, NUMBER FUCKING ONE. I'm number one'_

_FUCK YOU!_

_'Number one.'_

And I let fall, I fall, I feel, I'm finished, because I am number one forever.

I hit the ground.

**Please review. I know there is a lot of strong language, it is violent and it might be disturbing. But I tried to write in the style of the movie.**


End file.
